Clinical evaluation for determination of disease severity and risk of major adverse cardiac events (MACE), e.g., mortality due to heart failure, may not always be apparent. The decision whether to treat a subject aggressively or conservatively, or to admit the subject as an inpatient or to send them home, may sometimes be made solely on a physician's clinical assessment or “gut feeling” as to the individual's actual condition. A formula for determining a subject's likelihood of an adverse outcome, e.g., mortality, transplantation, and/or readmission, would significantly enhance the physician's ability to make informed treatment decisions, improve patient care and reduce overall healthcare costs.